spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatrick’s Diet!
Gatrick’s Diet! is the pilot episode of Life in Bikini Bottom: Kids Edition. It is written by DanzxvFan8275. Characters *Gatrick Star *SpongeRock SquarePants *Dr. Hick *Dr. Vekton *Eugene H. Draps Synopsis Gatrick is getting too fat and has to go on a diet or he will die! Plot Gatrick is in the bathroom taking a massive crap and calls it a masterpiece. He yells at SpongeRock to ask him where his carrot cake is, and he tells Gatrick that it's in the kitchen. He parades over there and takes it back to the bathroom. SpongeRock asks him why he's taking it and Gatrick explains that the second he eats it, he has to take a crap. SpongeRock also says that carrot cake is not good for him, but Gatrick says that it has vegetables in it. He takes it back to the bathroom and eats all of it. However, he has chest pains and passes out. He also tries to revive himself with emergency carrot cake. SpongeRock went to the store to get him toilet paper and realized that he was on the ground. He called up a doctor who says that he doesn't really know a lot about medical stuff and introduced himself as Dr. Hick. They struggle to pick up Gatrick because he weighs 500 pounds. Hick shoves ice cream down his throat which makes it even worse. Hick then calls a professional doctor and checks Gatrick’s pulse, indicating that he is still alive. Gatrick gets revived and says that he was just crapping and eating Carrot cake and he just passed out. It turns out Gatrick had a heart-attack. Dr. Vekton gets a needle and Patrick says that he has a hankering for some carrot cake and tries to move away. SpongeRock pins him down and when he asks Gatrick if he wants to die, he says yes and that he needs to take a crap really badly. Blood is extracted and it seems to be heavy cream and icing. They find out that Patrick has cream and icing coursing through his veins. When Shrekton asks about what he eats, Gatrick says that he eats carrot cake about 6 or 7 times a day. Gatrick then tries to teleport to the toilet, but SpongeRock pins him down to the couch with a knife and tells him that he can't eat carrot cake until they figure this out. The results are back and they are extremely positive - Gatrick has diabetes. He has extremely high amounts of diabetes and he doesn't care in the slightest. He even says that all of this talking is making him have a hankering for an carrot cake, but Vekton tells him that he could lower or remove his diabetes by stop eating all of the carrot cake, and Patrick says that won't happen. SpongeRock also panics because Gatrick could die any minute. Vekton also advises that he still eats some cake, since his body probably relies on it, but at least slow it down. He also suggests exercise, but Gatrick says that he gets his exercise by lifting his fork full of carrot cake into his mouth. Vekton then leaves and SpongeRock tells Gatrick to go make himself a salad. He leaves, while SpongeRock notices that Patrick overflowed the toilet. When he walks into the kitchen, he sees that Gatrick just sprinkled a little basil on the carrot cake and calls it a salad. However, SpongeRock grabs a flamethrower and gets rid of it. He then warns Gatrick again that he can't be eating that food and he goes to get Mr. Draps to make him a salad. Inbuilding Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes Category:Life in Bikini Bottom: Kids Edition